This invention relates to a training device, and more particularly to a training device, which permits a coach or an instructor to guide an athlete, a military person, or an entertainer through the proper procedure in carrying out at least one movement required for a particular sport or exercise.
Physical fitness has great importance for the human race, whether for a caveman, as a matter of life and death; and for today, as a contribution to the basic well-being of a person. The physically fit person can endure stress more efficiently and feel better while so doing. Physical fitness is also related to mental conditioning. For example, a chess player strives to be in good physical condition, as a necessity before engaging in serious competition.
While lack of physical fitness today usually does not mean a matter of life or death, it can improve the joy of life and provide the ability to participate in athletic competitions. If the conditioning process can more closely imitate a competitive situation, great advantages are obtained.
With military training, the physical aspect can be dangerous. While exposure to controlled danger is a part of military training, it is nevertheless desirable to reduce the dangers therein.
There is also a physical aspect to some forms of entertainment. Certain physical skills used in some forms of entertainment do involve an element of risk. It is desirable to reduce such risk.
In training for athletic competition, it is critical to make the training as realistic as possible. This is done my members of the same team competing against each other. It is also done on occasion by training devices. The main problem with all training devices is that they lack flexibility and cannot provide a complete training capability.
If a training device can be adjusted in order to make the use thereof more closely resemble a game condition or an actual competition condition, great advantages are obtained. Such a structure is difficult to obtain. While there is no replacement for game experience, the idea of creating something even close to a game type of experience with a device is difficult.
The training device must be flexible and adjustable. The device must be suitable for use in developing skill and strengths in various sports. Not all sports have overlapping or the same requirements. Such a training device can be more effective, if useful for a plurality of sports. Such sports include, but are not limited to, basketball, football, soccer, wrestling, rugby, other sports, or wheelchair versions thereof. It may also be used for physical education in health clubs. Additionally, if the device can be developed, physical therapy can be enhanced. Thus, such a device can be extremely useful and adjust for training the players.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a training device having a movable platform with various force receiving and measuring devices operably connected therewith.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a training device having a control mechanism cooperating therewith.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of a training device adapted to receive pressure.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a training device adaptable to the height of a person.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a training device adaptable to one player.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a training device adaptable to more than one player.
Still, another objective of this invention is the provision of a training device promoting proper arm motion.
Also, an objective of this invention is the provision of a training device for use in training in more than one aspect.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a training device having an entertainment capabilities.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a training device, with a platform mounted on a wheel assembly. The platform has a rail for a support mechanism mounted thereon. On this support mechanism at least one training implement can be mounted and be supported therearound for use by an athlete in contacting the training device. In the platform is a control device for the wheel assembly, in order to adjust movement of the training device with respect to the type of training desired.